Red
by Mizugachi
Summary: "C'est lui ou moi, Kurt." Kurt avait toujours su qu'il devait faire un choix entre Sebastian et Blaine. Il avait aussi toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire lui-même. (OS en lien avec LoveGame)


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous avais dit dans le dernier chapitre de LoveGame que je serai de retour pour le commencement de la préquelle de LG (qui, au passage, s'intitulera Magnet), mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Magnet sera beaucoup plus longue que LG et j'ai repris les cours depuis une semaine, je n'ai donc plus de temps pour écrire et j'ai galéré à finir cet OS. Néanmoins, j'avance, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je suis incapable de vous donner une date pour cette fiction si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse une pause monstrueuse entre chaque chapitre.

Pour en revenir à cet OS, vous ne comprendrez pas si vous n'avez pas lu LoveGame, puisque l'histoire se passe ici quelques mois après les événements du dernier chapitre. Autant vous prévenir dès le début pour ceux qui n'étaient pas très fan du couple Kurtbastian : c'est le couple principal dans cet OS. Blaine est dans les personnages, parce qu'il y a aussi du Klaine, mais bien moins. Que dire de plus ? Euh... Peut-être : assurez vous d'avoir des mouchoirs. C'est loin d'être du fluff joyeux arc en ciel coloré de partout.

Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui ont été déçu par la fin de LG, mais c'était la fin la plus logique pour moi si je voulais commencer et terminer avec du Klaine heureux. Sinon, j'aurais continué à écrire et une histoire qui a commencé comme du Klaine aurait fini en Kurtbastian, parce que c'est dans cette direction que va cette histoire.

Pendant la conversation SMS, Sebastian est en normal et Kurt en _italique_.

Les chansons de cet OS sont _Red_, de Taylor Swift ; _Valerie_, de Amy Winehouse & Mark Ronson ; _I Wanna Dance With Somedy (Who Loves Me)_, de Whitney Houston ; et _Love Is the Drug_, de Roxy Music.

**Pairings :** Kurtbastian, Klaine (majoritaire) ; Brittana, Kurtana, Kurtany, Sebtana (mineur/mentionné)

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Amitié, Romance, Drame, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** Lemon, prise de substance illicite, personnages OOC, langage vulgaire, tabagisme, alcool...

**Résumé :** "C'est lui ou moi, Kurt." Kurt avait toujours su qu'il devait faire un choix entre Sebastian et Blaine. Il avait aussi toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, Glee appartient à RIB, seule l'histoire de LoveGame m'appartient !

* * *

**Red**

_« __Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
__Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
__Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
__Once you're already flying through the free fall  
__Like the colours in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all__  
_

_(L'aimer, c'est comme conduire une nouvelle Maserati dans un cul-de-sac  
__Plus vite que le vent, aussi passionné que le péché, a pris fin si brusquement  
__L'aimer, c'est comme essayer de changer d'avis  
__Une fois que tu as déjà sauté et que tu te retrouves en chute libre  
__Comme les couleurs à l'automne, si vives juste avant qu'elles ne perdent leur éclat) »__  
_

* * *

Blaine fredonna pour lui-même, le tablier noué autour de la taille, occupé à préparer le repas de ce soir. Kurt rentrait tard du travail, les photographes ayant insisté pour faire une session au moment du coucher de soleil. Avec un peu de chance, son petit ami serait de retour juste à temps pour le dîner.

_Quand on parle du loup._

Blaine entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et, quelques secondes plus tard, les talons des bottines de Kurt claquèrent sur le parquet du salon, le jeune homme déposant sans doute ses affaires sur le canapé. Avec un sourire, Blaine attendit que les bruits de pas se rapprochent, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus lorsqu'il sentit le bras de Kurt s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il tourna la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, sentant l'odeur fraiche de cigarette sur ses lèvres.

– Bonsoir, chéri, dit-il en observant Kurt baisser les yeux sur son portable, un léger sourire sur les lèvres avant de le verrouiller.

– Salut, Blaine, répondit le châtain d'une voix fatiguée.

– Dure journée ?

– Ereintante. Je vais aller prendre une douche, d'accord ?

– Le repas sera prêt quand tu reviendras.

Kurt sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de tourner les talons. Il posa son portable sur le bar et disparut à l'autre bout de l'appartement, fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Blaine se retourna vers ses casseroles, écoutant l'eau commencer à couler dans la douche, avant d'entendre le portable de Kurt vibrer. Il l'ignora au tout début, se doutant que Kurt était plongé dans une conversation avec quelqu'un lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais lorsque son téléphone vibra une deuxième fois, la curiosité l'emporta et Blaine abandonna sa cuillère dans la sauce tomate pour regarder qui venait d'envoyer des messages à Kurt. Comme il s'y attendait, Sebastian était l'auteur des messages.

(Mardi 18 Septembre, 19:48)  
Je vais sûrement regarder un film ce soir, je m'ennuie. Tu me conseilles quoi ? Pas de sortie ce soir, je travaille tôt demain. J'en ai pas envie de toute façon, je crois.  
(19:50)  
Au fait, tu es bien rentré chez toi ? Santana m'a dit que tu finissais tard aujourd'hui. Tu m'appelles ? Ta voix me manque.

Ces messages n'avaient rien de bien particulier. Blaine aurait presque pu ne pas deviner l'auteur s'il n'avait pas su que c'était Sebastian. Seul le « Ta voix me manque » le trahissait. Avec automatisme, il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran et déverrouilla le téléphone, tapant le mot de passe de Kurt qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce n'était pas très correct de regarder les messages de Kurt, mais la curiosité poussa Blaine alors qu'il avait l'occasion de pouvoir constater de ses propres yeux quel genre de messages Kurt et Sebastian s'envoyaient. Il retourna s'occuper du dîner, regardant l'écran de la conversation distraitement et faisant défiler les messages du doigt. Les plus récents n'étaient pas bien intéressants, Kurt et Sebastian jugeant leur journée chacun de leur côté et essayant de trouver une date libre pour eux deux afin de se retrouver autour d'un café, mais, lorsqu'il remonta plus loin, des messages captèrent son attention.

(Dimanche 12 Juillet, 13:04)  
J'ai vu un mec qui te ressemblait au _Satellite_ hier soir. Un instant j'ai cru que c'était toi, sauf que son cul ne pouvait absolument pas être le tien. Puis, il ne faisait pas tous ces petits bruits que tu fais au lit et que j'adore. Définitivement pas toi.

(13:15)  
_Sans compter que j'étais tranquillement assis devant ma télé, hier soir._

(13:17)  
C'est d'un ennui. Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

(13:18)  
_Un de ces jeux débiles qu'ils mettent à la télé. J'ai perdu du temps de sommeil._

La conversation continuait d'un ton léger, sans rien de bizarre. Blaine remonta encore dans la liste de messages.

(Mercredi 27 Mai, 07:33)  
J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. On était assis devant la Tour Eiffel, au Trocadéro, et on regardait les feux d'artifice du 14 Juillet. Puis, tu m'embrassais.

(08:21)  
_Ça me rappelle la semaine où tu m'as emmené à Paris pendant les vacances de fin d'année. Tu te souviens du feu d'artifice du nouvel an ? On s'est embrassé ce soir-là, aussi. C'était super beau._

(10:47)  
J'aimerais qu'on y retourne. Paris me manque. On devrait voir si l'appartement où j'habitais est occupé ou pas. J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse y séjourner et que je te raconte tout sur cet endroit.

(11:02)  
_Ça me ferait énormément plaisir, Seb. J'adorerais voir où tu as habité._

(11:08)  
Le plaisir est pour moi, Kurt. Puis, pour bien faire, je te baiserai dans toutes les pièces et, crois-moi, il y en a beaucoup.

(11:09)  
_Ça sonne comme un défi… Pourquoi pas ;) ?_

Le cœur de Blaine se fissura dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux continuèrent de leur plein gré à lire les mots de Sebastian et de Kurt, flirtant mutuellement et se remémorant quelques souvenirs. Son regard vola sur les dizaines et les dizaines de messages, son cœur se brisant un peu plus en voyant que Sebastian continuait à envoyer des choses inappropriées à Kurt auxquelles ce dernier ne répondait que de manière évasive, sans jamais dire à Sebastian d'arrêter. Parfois, il continuait dans son jeu, et la lecture devenait insupportable à Blaine, à les voir s'envoyer ce qu'il considérait être des sextos. Il arrêta de compter le nombre de _je t'aime_ que les deux s'envoyaient en l'espace d'une journée. A quand remontait la dernière fois que Kurt lui avait dit _je t'aime_ ?

Concentré sur sa lecture, il n'entendit pas Kurt revenir, habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat ample. Le châtain lui adressa un regard curieux, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, avant qu'il ne voie que Blaine tenait son téléphone, lisant ses messages. Le sang de Kurt ne fit qu'un tour et se figea subitement.

– Tu regardes mon téléphone, maintenant ? lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Blaine leva brusquement les yeux, un regard surpris comme un chiot pris sur le fait.

– Ton… Ton téléphone vibrait alors j'ai regardé qui t'écrivait, expliqua Blaine d'une voix étranglée, retenant ses sanglots.

– Rends le moi, Blaine.

La voix de Kurt claqua comme un fouet dans la cuisine et le jeune homme tendit la main, attendant que Blaine lui remette son téléphone. Blaine ne bougea pas et déglutit, la boule présente dans sa gorge si énorme qu'elle lui faisait mal.

– Je savais que tu envoyais des tas de messages à Sebastian, mais j'ignorais quand même pas mal de choses, dit Blaine d'une voix nouée. « J'ai rêvé de la fois où on a couché ensemble et je t'avais attaché au lit. Tu étais tellement magnifique à ce moment-là, tirant sur ma cravate aussi fort que possible. Complètement à ma merci et me laissant faire ce que je voulais de toi », commença-t-il à lire à voix haute. « Passons aux discussions sérieuses. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à le larguer ? » Tu as répondu « Pas maintenant », Kurt. Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?

– Rends-moi ce téléphone, Blaine, dit Kurt d'une voix calme, beaucoup trop calme.

– « Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit pour nous deux ? » « Je t'ai dit que je lui dirais jamais. » Dire quoi, Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Kurt s'avança et lui arracha son téléphone des mains, manquant de le faire tomber. Il lança un regard noir à Blaine, paniquant à l'intérieur de lui-même. Blaine n'était pas censé lire ses messages, il n'avait pas le droit. Kurt se sentait trahi et nu. Son petit ami venait de violer son intimité.

– Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça, Blaine, dit-il d'un ton froid. Toute cette histoire de confiance. C'était des conneries, et maintenant tu fouilles dans mon téléphone ?

– Je te faisais confiance et j'ai eu tellement tort, gémit l'avocat d'une voix désespérée.

– Ne te fie pas à quelques misérables textos.

– Quelques ? répéta Blaine, abasourdi. Ce sont _tous_ vos messages, Kurt ! Et je ne t'ai jamais vu répondre non chaque fois qu'il te disait qu'il voulait coucher avec toi ! Tu ne lui dis jamais d'arrêter ! Pire, tu lui envois toi aussi des sextos.

– Mais ça ne veut rien dire, Blaine ! L'important, c'est que je ne couche pas avec lui, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua Kurt, les mains sur les hanches.

– Tu le fais.

Kurt se figea, sa poigne se resserrant sur son téléphone.

– Je te demande pardon ? s'écria-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Je ne couche pas avec Sebastian ! Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé ce problème, Blaine !

– A en juger par vos messages, on dirait bien que non. Tu m'avais dit que vous alliez arrêter tous vos trucs bizarres. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

– Je t'ai dit que ça prendrait du temps !

– Ça fait sept mois, Kurt. Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant, considérant qu'il n'y a aucune amélioration ?

Kurt ne répondit rien. Il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et tourna le dos à Blaine pour partir, mais celui-ci éteignit le feu sous la plaque et lui courut après.

– Je te parle, Kurt ! s'écria Blaine, le retenant par le bras.

Le jeune homme grimaça en sentant Blaine empoigner avec force son avant-bras, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair.

– Tu me fais mal, dit-il d'une voix faible et gémissante, baissant les yeux.

– Ne prend pas cet air faussement coupable, ça ne marchera pas avec moi, Kurt.

Le châtain garda les yeux baissés dans un air de soumission et garda son bras contre lui lorsque Blaine le lâcha, se faisant tout petit sur lui-même.

– Tu es content de toi, j'imagine ? Tu as beaucoup ris avec Sebastian ? Vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi. _Tu_ t'es bien foutu de moi.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, Blaine…

Kurt lui lança un regard suppliant qu'il ignora royalement. Il était tellement triste et en colère. Il avait été si idiot. Depuis quand, exactement, Kurt lui mentait-il ? Depuis combien de temps son petit ami jouait-il à ce jeu infernal dans lequel il s'était idiotement laissé embobiner ?

– Arrête de faire l'innocent et dis-moi à quel point je n'ai été qu'un idiot d'avoir cru que tu ferais des efforts pour moi. D'avoir cru tes mots chaque fois que tu disais que tu m'aimais, souffla Blaine d'une voix faible, s'adossant contre le mur, sentant un énorme poids lui tomber brusquement sur les épaules.

Il leva les yeux vers Kurt, qui semblait aux bords des larmes. Mais Blaine ne se laisserait pas avoir par ses larmes de crocodile. Il avait eu la preuve que Kurt était un excellent acteur mais, cette fois, il ne se ferait pas prendre par son parfait petit jeu. Il avait laissé passer beaucoup trop de choses. Les mots de Sebastian, prononcés des mois de cela, revinrent dans son esprit. _« Tu es tellement pathétique que tu me fais pitié. »_ C'était vrai. Il était pathétique.

– Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ça, Blaine, dit lentement Kurt, se faisant à nouveau tout petit sur lui-même. Je t'aime…

– S'il-te-plaît, le coupa Blaine avec un regard dur. Ne me dis pas ça en me regardant dans les yeux.

– Mais c'est vrai, je te le jure ! protesta Kurt, le ton suppliant. S'il y a bien une chose que tu dois croire, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments. Chaque fois que je t'ai dit je t'aime, je le pensais et…

– Non, Kurt, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes Sebastian.

– Bien sûr que j'aime Sebastian, c'est mon meilleur ami, rétorqua Kurt d'un ton agacé et en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une évidence.

– Non, tu aimes Sebastian parce que tu es _amoureux_ de lui. Pas de moi.

Kurt haleta silencieusement, détournant le regard. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa sa main devant ses yeux que Blaine réalisa qu'il pleurait.

– Tu te trompes, Blaine, dit-il finalement, la gorge nouée.

Un long silence tomba entre eux, coupé par les légers reniflements de Kurt, qui gardait la tête légèrement en arrière comme pour empêcher les larmes qu'il retenait de couler. Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait. C'était lui qui devait pleurer, qui devait hurler sur Kurt et l'accuser de lui avoir brisé le cœur beaucoup trop de fois.

– Si je me trompe, commença-t-il d'une voix lente, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le dis presque dix fois par jour à lui ?

– Parce que je vis avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de te le répéter tout le temps ! Je te prouve mon amour en t'embrassant et en dormant avec toi et en faisant l'amour avec toi et…

– Avec lui aussi, tu fais tout ça, coupa Blaine.

– Ce… Ce n'est pas pareil, Blaine.

Blaine ricana, émettant un rire amer. Puis, soudainement, toute la tension qu'il ne pensait pas retenir s'effondra sur lui et il éclata en sanglots, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il sentit Kurt s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule, mais Blaine frappa sa main pour l'écarter de lui.

– Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il.

Kurt retira sa main, le regard profondément blessé. Il regarda Blaine pleurer, se sentant mal et son cœur se meurtrissant dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil du salon, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

– Je suis tellement désolé, Blaine…, souffla-t-il.

Blaine ricana à nouveau, pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

– Bien sûr, et dès que tu iras te réfugier dans ton ancien appartement, tu coucheras encore avec Sebastian. Tu m'as assez pris pour un idiot, Kurt, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes ?

– Non, non, ne dis pas ça… Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot, ni rien du tout. S'il-te-plaît, Blaine, il faut que tu me comprennes.

– Comprendre quoi, Kurt ? dit Blaine en haussant la voix, faisant sursauter le châtain qui se ratatina dans le fauteuil. Vas-y, dis-moi ce dont je suis incapable de comprendre.

Kurt resta silencieux, observant avec peine le visage mouillé de larmes et les yeux rougis de son petit ami. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, tel un enfant qu'on aurait grondé, et il parut soudainement tellement vulnérable aux yeux de Blaine.

– Chaque jour, ça me tue un peu plus de te mentir, dit Kurt d'une voix basse. Enfin… Ce n'est pas vraiment te mentir. C'est plutôt ne pas te le dire, mais vu que tu ne me demandes pas, je ne dis pas…

– Dire quoi, Kurt ? pressa Blaine, lui lançant un regard dur.

Kurt regarda vivement autour de lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide et fuyants, comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir d'ici.

– Je… J'ai…, dit-il d'une voix paniquée, cherchant ses mots et continuant à balayer la pièce du regard. Tu sais, quand on s'est séparé, au début de l'année… Eh bien… Je…

– Ok, laisse tomber, tu n'as même pas besoin de le dire, gronda Blaine. Tu n'as pas fait que te jeter sur lui. Non, tu t'es dit « Faisons souffrir le gentil pantin qu'est Blaine et envoyons nous en l'air jusqu'à épuisement avec le meilleur ami ! ».

– Je regrette tellement, Blaine, si tu savais !

– Ne mens pas ! cria Blaine, sa voix laissant entendre les sanglots qu'il retenait. Ne me mens pas, Kurt ! Tu ne regrettes rien du tout. J'en ai… J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me mentes. Tu es aussi ignoble que Sebastian, voire pire. Je suis sûr que tu t'amuses beaucoup avec lui, aussi. Tu sais qu'il ne te refusera rien alors tu te sers de lui. Au final, tu nous utilises tous les deux et nous ne sommes que des pions sur ton jeu d'échec, c'est ça ? Sauf que Sebastian, lui, a traversé l'échiquier et est devenu une reine.

Kurt ne répondit rien, se contentant de pleurer silencieusement. Blaine avait raison, il était ignoble, monstrueux. Il était un monstre qui avait vendu son âme au diable. Blaine ne pouvait que le détester, désormais. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Blaine et Sebastian à la fois, et il était en train de perdre Blaine. Définitivement.

– Je n'aurais peut-être rien dit si tu me l'avais avoué dès le début. Mais là… Tu m'as caché des choses, tu m'as menti pendant des _mois_, Kurt. Tu savais que le plus gros problème entre nous était la confiance, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Une fois que je t'avais enfin accordé ma confiance, tu es passé au-dessus en me mentant.

– Pardon, pardon…, gémit Kurt, cachant sa honte et son visage entre ses genoux.

– Tu t'en fous de moi, continua Blaine d'une voix brisée, l'ignorant. La seule personne qui compte à tes yeux, c'est ton connard de meilleur ami !

– Je t'interdis d'insulter Sebastian ! vociféra Kurt, reprenant soudainement contenance, malgré ses larmes.

Malgré ses yeux lançant des éclairs, Blaine l'ignora à nouveau.

– Et tu veux que je te dise, Kurt ? Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es sorti avec moi. C'est parce que tu pensais pouvoir oublier l'amour que tu lui portes en te consacrant à une autre personne. Mais ça n'a pas marché comme tu le voulais et, au contraire, ça a même fait l'inverse. Je suis persuadé que votre relation a changé depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

– On a toujours été comme ça, Blaine…

– Non. Non, tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies été comme ça avec lui quand tu sortais avec ton ancien petit ami. Je pense, déjà, que votre relation a pris un énorme tournant quand toi et Alec vous êtes séparés. Sebastian m'a toujours dit que tu n'étais pas le même avant que tu ne romps avec Alec. Il disait que tu étais… gentil. Innocent et naïf. Et je ne pense pas qu'une telle version de toi ne fasse tout ce que tu fais avec Sebastian désormais.

– Je veux oublier cette partie de moi. J'ai changé. En bien.

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis de ton demi-frère. Il dit que tu as changé en mal. Il parait que l'ancien Kurt Hummel n'aurait jamais touché à la cigarette ou à la drogue et n'aurait pas passé son temps à coucher à droite à gauche.

Kurt ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer. Il hocha la tête et déplia ses jambes, les étirant.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit. Finn pense que Sebastian m'a corrompu.

– Je crois que Finn a raison.

Kurt leva les yeux, surpris, avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Très bien. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Ça ne change rien, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Peu importe, dit Blaine, balayant leur discussion de la main. Tu me déçois tellement, Kurt. Tu m'as toujours dis que tu ne me tromperais jamais, et j'ai été assez naïf et idiot pour te croire. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait depuis le début, me tromper. Même avant qu'on ne commence à sortir ensemble tu continuais à te taper tous les hommes qui te plaisaient. Tu as arrêté dès qu'on est devenu un couple mais tu as jeté ton dévolu sur un autre.

Kurt lui adressa un regard peiné et coupable, se mordant la lèvre violemment. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet gauche et commença à caresser sa peau, s'en même s'en rendre compte. Ce geste rappela un des messages que Blaine avait lu, envoyé par Sebastian, et une violente vague de dégoût le prit aux tripes.

– Il ne mentait pas, je suppose ? – Kurt lui lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant de quoi il parlait. – Sebastian. Quand il disait qu'il t'avait attaché.

Les joues de Kurt prirent brusquement feu et il détourna le regard, sa gêne faisant office d'aveu. Blaine sentit son estomac se contracter, essayant de ne pas imaginer la scène. Son cerveau ne cessait de le torturer, projetant dans son esprit des images de Sebastian embrassant Kurt et le touchant, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il avait envie de vomir. Il se leva et évita Kurt du regard, se postant près de la baie vitrée pour regarder sans voir le ciel se teinter d'orange et de rose. Le châtain baissa les yeux, se mordant distraitement la lèvre.

– J'ai tellement envie de te faire le mal que tu me fais, souffla Blaine. Mais je n'en serai jamais capable. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel que toi.

– Blaine…, murmura Kurt d'une voix suppliante, risquant à jeter un regard dans sa direction.

– Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ou de tes explications, ni rien du tout. Ça n'effacera pas tout ce que tu as fait. Parce que vous avez fait d'autres choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine se tourna vers lui et Kurt frissonna sous son regard noir, et pourtant si blessé. Le châtain baissa à nouveau les yeux, fixant le sol.

– Oui…, finit-il par souffler.

– Dis-moi.

– Non.

– Dis-le-moi, Kurt ! répéta Blaine en criant.

Kurt sursauta, effrayé, soutenant pendant quelques secondes le regard incroyablement effondré de Blaine, avant de l'éviter à nouveau. Il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, il n'osait plus lire dans son regard que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de son malheur. Il ne le supportait plus.

– Je ne veux pas que tu saches ça, Blaine. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal.

L'avocat ricana et s'écarta de la fenêtre, continuant de fixer Kurt.

– Oui, c'est peut-être mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. Après tout, on a toujours évité de parler de lui.

– On ne devrait toujours pas parler de Sebastian, dit Kurt d'une voix faible.

– Je pense qu'on devrait ne plus parler du tout.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, même s'il savait qu'à l'issue de cette conversation, ils ne seraient plus _KurtetBlaine_. Blaine lui avait pardonné beaucoup de choses, mais Kurt savait qu'il avait abusé de lui et de son amour, et il ne méritait absolument pas les pardons de son compagnon. Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux, essuyant les quelques larmes qui demeuraient là, et hocha la tête, se pinçant les lèvres.

– Alors… C'est donc ça ? C'est fini ? Pour de bon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, levant ses bras en l'air et les rabattant violement contre ses flancs.

– On dirait bien, dit Blaine en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne marcherait jamais. C'était lui ou moi, Kurt. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait le choix, alors je l'ai fait à ta place.

Kurt hocha la tête à nouveau. Une sorte de gratitude l'envahit. Blaine avait raison : il n'aurait jamais pu choisir entre Blaine et Sebastian. Même en se torturant l'esprit pendant des jours, il n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à dire à l'un des deux qu'il préférait l'autre. Nerveusement, il joua avec la ficelle de son sweat et fit quelques pas en arrière.

– Eh bien… Je suppose que je vais prendre quelques affaires et rentrer… Aller dormir, se corrigea-t-il, dans mon ancien appartement.

Le cœur de Blaine se serra dans sa poitrine en entendant Kurt dire « rentrer », comme si son appartement n'avait pas été une maison pour lui, et que celui qu'il partageait avec Sebastian était resté son vrai « chez-lui », même après quelques mois de vie commune. Il hocha la tête et regarda Kurt s'éloigner vers leur chambre, le pas lent comme s'il voulait retarder le moment fatidique où il franchirait le seuil de cette maison.

Kurt ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, laissant échapper un petit soupir tremblant. Il ouvrit l'armoire et sortit son sac de voyage, le posant sur le lit, avant de regarder les vêtements qui s'entassaient sur les cintres et sur les étagères, ceux de Blaine d'un côté, les siens de l'autre. D'une main tremblante, il prit l'une des chemises de Blaine, légèrement froissé après avoir été déjà portée il y a quelques jours, et enfouit son visage dedans, respirant l'odeur de café décaféiné et sucré, de bois de chêne verni et de gel à la fraise que Blaine mettait désormais uniquement quand il allait travailler. Ses larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau toutes seules, humidifiant le coton de la chemise, et Kurt s'assit sur le lit, prenant un moment pour pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir devant Blaine et enroulant les manches autour de son cou, comme si Blaine le prenait dans ses bras.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, à sangloter dans la chemise de son petit-ami – ex-petit-ami –, gémissant et se maudissant à voix basse, avant de relever le visage du vêtement et de le poser soigneusement sur le lit, à côté de son sac. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essuyant ses larmes, et, tel un automate, il commença à prendre quelques vêtements dans l'armoire, essayant d'ignorer ceux de Blaine, accroché de l'autre côté de la penderie, ainsi que des produits de beauté dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de refermer la fermeture éclair de son sac, Kurt regarda la chemise de Blaine qu'il avait posée sur le lit et, avant de revenir sur sa décision, la plia et la rangea dans son sac, avec ses affaires. Kurt avait un peu de remord à prendre un des vêtements de Blaine comme ça, tel un voleur, mais sur le moment, il avait besoin d'emporter une partie de l'homme avec lui. Quelque chose de plus concret que des souvenirs et quelques photos sur le téléphone portable.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Blaine était dans la cuisine, en train de mettre la table sur le petit bar où ils mangeaient quand ils n'avaient pas la foi de manger sur la grande table dans la salle à manger, et Kurt eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant que Blaine n'avait mis qu'une assiette. Blaine leva les yeux vers lui en l'entendant arriver, et arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour le regarder récupérer les affaires qu'il avait ramené du travail, et Kurt posa ses sacs dans l'entrée, les lèvres pincées. Blaine s'approcha de lui, sans dire un mot.

– Je suppose que c'est le moment où on se dit au revoir ? dit Kurt au bout d'un moment, pour briser la tension.

– Je suppose.

Kurt soupira et, dans un élan de courage, prit Blaine dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche timidement. Blaine ne le repoussa pas et prit son visage dans ses mains, pressant ardemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, et Kurt eut l'impression que, dans ce geste, Blaine lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il parte. Et même si Kurt ne voulait pas non plus partir, il le fallait. Il embrassa Blaine avec un peu plus d'intensité quand il sentit que celui-ci répondait à son baiser, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille pour plaquer son torse contre le sien. Il voulait montrer à Blaine qu'il l'aimait, à travers ce baiser, et que, même s'il l'avait blessé à plusieurs reprises, ses sentiments avaient toujours été là, forts et purs.

Blaine rompit le baiser au bout d'un moment et regarda Kurt dans les yeux, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes.

– Avant que tu ne partes… Dis-moi la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, sans que je n'ai à la deviner. Même si ça va me faire mal.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, sachant exactement ce que Blaine voulait qu'il dise. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'écarta de lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

– Je t'aime. Vraiment. Mais… Je pense qu'une partie de moi t'aime, tandis qu'une autre est stupidement tombée amoureuse de Sebastian à un moment donné dans toute cette histoire, admit-il à contre cœur, les yeux baissés. Quand, je n'en sais rien.

– Je ne peux pas me contenter qu'une partie de toi m'aime, Kurt. C'est tout ou rien.

– Je sais…

– La part de toi qui aime Sebastian est plus grande que celle qui m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt ne répondit rien en premier lieu, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Sebastian avait une énorme place dans son cœur, rien qu'en étant son meilleur ami depuis cinq ans. Blaine eut l'air dépité mais non surpris. Kurt fouilla un instant dans ses poches, avant d'en sortir son trousseau de clés.

– Je crois que ça t'appartient, désormais. Je viendrai chercher le reste de mes affaires un autre jour… Envoie-moi un message quand je pourrai passer.

Blaine prit le trousseau, les lèvres pincées, clairement gêné, et hocha la tête. Kurt ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'embrassa à nouveau, une main posée sur son torse, et ce geste rappela à Blaine un matin où Kurt quittait sa maison, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Et, comme ce matin-là, les lèvres de Kurt et la main sur son torse s'éloignèrent et, lorsque Blaine rouvrit les yeux, Kurt avait disparu.*

* * *

Kurt pressa la sonnette, la faisant sonner bruyamment et en continu, se fichant éperdument de déranger les voisins. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit les verrous tourner et la porte s'ouvrit sur Sebastian, qui fronçait les sourcils. Lorsqu'il vit Kurt, son visage s'illumina, avant de voir ses sacs sur son dos.

– Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas loué ma chambre car j'ai besoin de mon lit, ce soir.

Sans attendre de réponse, Kurt entra dans l'appartement, posant ses sacs dans le salon. Sebastian le suivit, confus.

– Kurt, il s'est passé un truc entre Blaine et toi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se retenir, avant de fondre en larmes et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Aussitôt, Sebastian se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, et Kurt l'enlaça en retour, cachant son visage contre sa poitrine et mouillant sa chemise de larmes. Sebastian frotta son dos et embrassa son crâne et, automatiquement, Kurt se sentit en sécurité, à nouveau intoxiqué par le parfum mentholé de Sebastian et l'odeur de cigarette.

– Kurt, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, dit Sebastian au bout d'un moment.

Gentiment, il s'écarta de lui et leva son visage vers lui, regardant ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Il l'amena vers le canapé et le força à s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'attirant contre son corps.

– S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, répéta Sebastian.

Kurt renifla et essuya ses larmes, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

– C'est fini. Définitivement, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

– Tu… Tu l'as largué ? demanda Sebastian, la voix pleine d'espoir.

– Non. C'est lui qui a rompu, dit Kurt tristement. Il… Il a lu nos messages.

– Je suis désolé, Kurt…

– Ne mens pas ! s'écria brusquement Kurt, s'écartant de Sebastian et se recroquevillant sur lui-même à l'autre bout du canapé. On ne s'est jamais menti à l'un et à l'autre, Sebastian, alors ne me mens pas maintenant. Tu n'es absolument pas désolé… Tu attendais ce jour depuis des mois…

Sebastian sembla surpris de sa soudaine colère, mais ne se laissa pas impressionner.

– Je ne suis pas désolé que vous ayez rompu, expliqua-t-il. Je suis désolé que tu sois aussi triste. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

– Oui, et bien désolé d'être triste parce que je viens de perdre pour toujours l'homme que j'aime, railla Kurt d'un ton ironique.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien éviter de déverser ta colère sur moi ? dit Sebastian d'un ton sec.

– Mais tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! cria Kurt, au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est de _notre_ faute, Seb ! A cause de ce qu'on est, tous les deux, j'ai perdu Blaine. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Blaine a raison sur toute la ligne, il est arrivé à lire si aisément en moi et il a préféré rompre et être malheureux à cause d'une rupture que vivre un jour de plus en sachant exactement ce qu'il se passait entre n…

Sebastian s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant pour couper son babillage incessant. Kurt posa ses mains sur ton torse pour le repousser.

– Non, s'il te plait, ne m'embrasse pas, ne me touche pas, gémit-il. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai perdu Blaine…

– Est-ce que tu t'écoutes, un peu ? gronda Sebastian, l'ignorant. Ça n'a aucun sens, ce que tu dis.

Kurt se remit à pleurer, cachant son visage entre ses genoux. Sebastian le força à relever la tête et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces, l'embrassant sur le front dans un geste protecteur.

– Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, alors. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour ne plus te voir pleurer, souffla Sebastian.

Kurt eut un hoquet et se blottit contre la main de Sebastian contre son visage, reniflant.

– Sois mon meilleur ami. Réconforte-moi comme un meilleur ami et pas comme un amant.

Sebastian hocha la tête et attira à nouveau Kurt contre lui, le serrant fermement dans ses bras. Kurt se laissa apaiser par les frottements de la main de Sebastian dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, sentant la fatigue l'accaparer. Il avait simplement besoin de son meilleur ami en cet instant, que Sebastian lui murmure des « chut » apaisants et lui caresse les cheveux comme lui seul savait le faire. Qu'il lui dise qu'il sera toujours là pour lui et qu'il aura toujours son amitié. Kurt agrippa le tissu de sa chemise, comme s'il cherchait à lui dire de ne pas s'enfuir, mais Sebastian ne bougea pas, lui répétant qu'il était là. Et, d'une certaine manière, ça suffisait amplement pour Kurt.

Alors qu'il allait s'endormir sur l'épaule de Sebastian, celui-ci bougea légèrement.

– Tu as mangé ou pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Kurt secoua la tête et, comme pour confirmer cela, son estomac se mit à faire de bruyants borborygmes. Sebastian rit, et s'écarta légèrement de lui, se levant.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Kurt d'une voix paniquée, ne souhaitant pas le voir s'éloigner de lui.

– Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, Kurt. Je vais te faire de la soupe à l'oignon, avec des croûtons. Et après, on regardera _Moulin Rouge!_ autant de fois que tu voudras.

Un sourire timide apparut sur le visage de Kurt en voyant que Sebastian connaissait toujours ce dont il avait besoin quand il se sentait mal ou malade. Il le regarda disparaitre dans la cuisine et l'entendit ouvrir divers placards et sortir une casserole. Kurt se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant son ancien lit, les coussins moelleux déposés harmonieusement sur le traversin et Pearl le lapin assis sur le matelas, n'attendant qu'à être câliné. Kurt n'avait pas osé le prendre avec lui quand il avait déménagé chez Blaine, doutant de son intérêt et ne voulant pas faire enfant devant Blaine en possédant une peluche à son âge.

Kurt s'approcha du lit et toucha la couette, et s'étonna de ne pas la trouver froide, comme elle l'aurait normalement été si personne n'avait dormi dedans depuis des mois. Kurt haussa les sourcils, intrigué, et prit la peluche dans ses bras, appréciant encore la douceur de son duvet sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il ouvrit son armoire et fronça les sourcils en la trouvant vide. Il était absolument convaincu d'avoir laissé dans sa penderie quelques habits qu'il était sûr de ne jamais remettre et dont il n'avait pas eu le courage de donner. Sebastian n'avait tout de même pas pu s'en débarrasser ? Il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans lui en parler auparavant.

Son lapin en peluche serré contre lui, Kurt sortit de sa chambre, légèrement confus, et retrouva Sebastian dans la cuisine, en train de verser sa soupe dans un bol, un sachet de croûtons à côté de lui.

– Bas… Qu'as-tu fais des vêtements que j'avais laissé dans mon armoire ? demanda-t-il.

Sebastian se figea et lui jeta un regard anxieux. Kurt sourit d'une manière encourageante. Il pouvait tout lui dire, il ne se fâcherait pas.

– Je… Ils sont dans ma chambre, en fait, expliqua-t-il d'une voix faible.

Kurt haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avec la chemise de Blaine, la prenant avec lui pour garder son odeur. Sebastian avait accroché ses vêtements dans sa propre armoire pour avoir son parfum avec lui ? Le cœur de Kurt se serra, et il se rendit soudainement compte à quel point son départ avait dû effondrer Sebastian. Ils avaient vécu tous les jours ensemble pendant trois ans puis, du jour au lendemain, Kurt était parti en emportant tout. Sebastian avait énormément manqué à Kurt, évidemment, mais Kurt se demanda si Sebastian n'avait pas plus souffert de son absence quotidienne que lui.

– Désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche à tes vêtements, mais…

– Ce n'est pas grave, Bastian. Ça me fait plaisir en fait. Au moins, ils n'ont pas pu se faire dévorer par des mites.

Sebastian eut l'air soulagé et se retourna vers le plateau, mettant les bouts de pain dur dans la soupe.

– Et, euh… Tu as dormi dans mon lit.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Si Sebastian n'avait pas loué sa chambre, il était le seul à avoir pu dormir dans ses draps. A nouveau, Sebastian se figea et manqua de renverser le sachet dans la soupe et de tout faire tomber par terre.

– Je… Hm… Tu me manquais, tu sais, alors, euh…, bredouilla-t-il, et Kurt le vit rougir d'embarras.

– Ne flippe pas, Bas, dit Kurt doucement. Du moment que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un dans mon lit, je m'en fiche, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Sebastian secoua la tête et finit de préparer sa soupe, avant de prendre le plateau et de l'emmener dans le salon, le posant sur la table basse. Il prit le DVD de _Moulin Rouge!_ et l'inséra dans le lecteur, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Kurt sur le canapé.

– Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête… Ça doit faire des mois que je n'ai plus ramené quelqu'un à la maison.

– Tu es devenu adepte de la backroom ? taquina Kurt en prenant son bol de soupe sur ses genoux et en remuant son contenu.

– Ça fait un mois et demi que j'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un, Kurt, avoua Sebastian d'un ton grave.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, surpris et, soyons honnête, inquiet. Le Sebastian qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais vécu une période d'abstinence aussi longue. Brusquement, Kurt se demanda si cette abstinence n'avait pas un rapport avec son départ.

– Sebastian… A quel point _exactement_ t'ai-je manqué ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Il vit Sebastian haleter silencieusement, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement sous la panique. Kurt lui lança à nouveau un regard encourageant.

– J'ai cru mourir quand tu es parti, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment, la voix tremblante et fixant le sol.

– Sebastian…, souffla Kurt, se sentant soudainement mal pour lui.

– Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça un autre jour ? Un jour où je ne dois pas te réconforter parce que tu viens de rompre avec ton copain ? dit-il, le regard fuyant.

Légèrement bouche bée, Kurt hocha la tête et se retint de prendre sa main. Il ne pouvait pas faire un tel geste après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A la place, il s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et but une gorgée de sa soupe brûlante, regardant le film démarrer sur la télévision et souriant lorsqu'il entendit Sebastian chanter _Your Song_ par-dessus la voix d'Ewan McGregor.

Il dut s'endormir avant la fin, car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le générique défilait sur l'écran et son bol de soupe vide avait quitté ses genoux. Son corps était appuyé contre celui de Sebastian et leurs mains étaient mystérieusement liées, n'ayant aucune idée de quand il avait pu prendre sa main. Kurt ne trouva pas la force de la lâcher, sentant la chaleur de la paume de sa main irradier dans tout son corps. Il gémit faiblement en émergeant du sommeil, s'étirant comme un chat.

– La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée ? taquina Sebastian, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Kurt sourit en retrouvant le Sebastian qu'il connaissait, et se blottit contre lui.

– Désolé. Pleurer est assez exténuant…, dit-il d'un ton penaud.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Sebastian l'embrassa sur le front et caressa ses cheveux, faisant presque ronronner Kurt.

– On devrait aller au lit, dit-il. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

– Non. Je… Je préfère être seul, cette nuit, refusa Kurt.

Sebastian sourit d'un air compréhensif. Kurt se leva lorsqu'il tira sur sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, prenant au passage les sacs qu'il avait abandonné dans le salon.

– Bonne nuit, Kurt, dit Sebastian, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Bonne nuit, Seb.

Sebastian l'embrassa sur le front, avant de laisser Kurt seul et de fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, supposant qu'il désirait un peu d'intimité. D'habitude, ils laissaient toutes les portes ouvertes dans la maison. Après trois ans de vie commune, Kurt et Sebastian n'avaient plus vraiment de notion d'intimité. Sebastian ne pouvait plus compter sur les doigts de ses mains combien de fois ils avaient surpris l'un l'autre en train de coucher avec quelqu'un, ou même vu l'autre nu lorsqu'ils prenaient la salle de bain en même temps.

Mais cette fois-ci, Sebastian avait l'intention d'obéir à Kurt et de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Si Kurt lui avait lui avait dit qu'il voulait être seul, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Sebastian le voit. Il connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir quand il fallait l'écouter et quand il ne fallait pas. A la fois heureux de savoir qu'il était enfin débarrassé de Blaine, et peiné de voir Kurt aussi dévasté par sa rupture, Sebastian entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla jusqu'à garder seulement son boxer, et se glissa dans ses draps.

Dans sa propre chambre, Kurt s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit son sac, sortant la chemise qu'il avait volé à Blaine. Il se demandait avec une certaine culpabilité s'il s'apercevrait qu'un de ses vêtements manquait dans son armoire. Kurt se déshabilla et sentit à nouveau l'odeur de Blaine sur le vêtement avant de l'enfiler, sans fermer les boutons, et commença à sortir ses affaires et à les ranger dans son placard. Remettre sa brosse à dent à côté de celle de Sebastian le fit sourire, lui rappelant le jour où ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Voir quelque chose d'aussi domestique avait été très étrange pour Kurt la première fois mais, désormais, cela semblait incroyablement naturel et il avait la véritable impression de rentrer à la maison. Il fit une rapide toilette et appliqua ses crèmes hydratantes, avant de repartir se coucher dans son lit, son lapin serré dans ses bras et la chemise de Blaine sur le dos, pleurant silencieusement les dernières larmes qui lui restaient jusqu'à trouver le sommeil.

Il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, toujours en pleurs et le nez qui coulait, l'oreiller humide. Kurt renifla et se tourna pour regarder l'heure sur son radio réveil – 3 heures 24 –, avant de se redresser et de frotter ses yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps et se sentait complètement vide et terriblement seul, après avoir été habitué à dormir toutes les nuits à côté de Blaine. Il quitta ses draps et alla dans la salle de bain, marchant à tâtons dans le noir, avant de s'enfermer dans la petite pièce carrelée et de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, prenant le gant de toilette et l'humidifiant pour le passer sur son visage où des traces de larmes et quelques rougeurs apparaissaient. Kurt soupira en sentant la délicieuse de sensation de l'eau froide contre sa peau brûlante et enleva la chemise, se passant le gant sur tout le corps.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard, se sentant légèrement mieux, ses pas le menèrent instinctivement à la chambre de Sebastian. Les rayons de la lune illuminaient la chambre dans une douce lumière, et Kurt regarda un instant le jeune homme dormir, étendu de tout son long sur le matelas, les draps bizarrement enroulés autour de sa taille. Kurt s'approcha silencieusement du lit et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, regardant le visage endormi et paisible de Sebastian et son torse se lever et s'abaisser régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration lente.

Sa main s'approcha de son visage pour caresser sa joue mais, par peur de le réveiller, il s'abstint du geste et laissa sa main retomber sur le matelas. Sebastian marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil et bougea, faisant remuer le matelas, mais ce n'est que lorsque Sebastian répéta ce qu'il venait de marmonner que Kurt comprit qu'il murmurait son nom. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait-il rêver, quel genre de rêves Sebastian faisait-il à son propos. Kurt repensa à ce que lui avait dit plus tôt Sebastian, avant de presser ses doigts dans ses yeux s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau.

Depuis combien de temps exactement Sebastian souffrait-il en silence de voir Kurt le traiter comme un simple ami ? Comment supportait-il de se plier à sa volonté sans rien dire ? Blaine avait raison, il s'était servi de lui, et Sebastian l'avait laissé faire. Il laissait Kurt faire ce qu'il voulait de lui tant qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés. Kurt était un véritable monstre, n'hésitant pas à se servir des autres tant qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il désirait.

– Je suis désolé, Sebastian, souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce. J'ai juste trop peur de te perdre toi aussi…

Sebastian bougea à nouveau et son bras se cogna contra la cuisse de Kurt. Celui-ci le vit ouvrir les yeux, réveillé par la collision, et ses yeux endormis battirent plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à l'obscurité avant de trouver ceux de Kurt.

– Kurt ? fit-il, la voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kurt ne répondit pas et le poussa un peu pour pouvoir s'allonger à côté de lui. Sebastian sembla comprendre et lui laissa de la place, le regardant attraper le drap et couvrir son torse nu, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de coller son torse contre son dos. Kurt attrapa ses mains et les plaça sur son ventre, les entourant des siennes, et il sentit Sebastian embrasser sa nuque et emmêler ses jambes avec les siennes. Aucune parole n'avait besoin d'être prononcée, et c'est avec le souffle chaud et rassurant de Sebastian contre sa nuque que Kurt s'endormit à nouveau.

* * *

– Kurtie !

Kurt se fit étouffer par l'étreinte que lui donna Brittany et passa ses mains dans son dos, serrant lui aussi la jeune femme dans ses bras.

– Je suis tellement heureuse de revoir ma précieuse licorne !

Brittany s'écarta et l'invita à rentrer dans l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

– Désolé de passer un peu à l'improviste, Brittany. J'aurais dû appeler pour vous prévenir au moins.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Santana et moi n'avons rien à faire de l'après-midi à part échanger des bisous tout doux de filles et faire les ciseaux, alors ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Kurt ignora sa remarque et entra dans le salon, où Santana était occupée à plier du linge. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en le voyant, avant que son visage ne reprenne une expression fermée. Même après tout ce temps, Santana détestait montrer ses sentiments.

– Hey, Porcelaine. Ça fait un bail que tu n'es plus venu ici.

– Oui, je sais, désolé. J'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps. Pas mal de boulot, enfin, tu sais.

– Je sais, répéta Santana, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle finit de plier une robe et abandonna le reste de la pile de linge, tandis que Brittany proposait quelque chose à boire à Kurt. Elle revint avec un verre de martini et Kurt s'assit sur le canapé, regardant Santana se servir à son tour.

– Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle. Tu files toujours le parfait amour avec ton avocat ?

Kurt baissa les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres, le souvenir de la rupture encore frais et douloureux. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait à nouveau avec Sebastian, et il avait déjà ramené toutes ses affaires dans leur appartement. Sa dernière visite chez Blaine n'avait été que malaise, et Kurt regrettait de n'avoir pour dernier souvenir de lui que des regards fuyants et des hésitations. Il n'avait même pas réclamé sa chemise, et Kurt ne savait toujours pas s'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait disparu ou non.

– On s'est séparé, en fait, dit-il.

– Merde, je suis désolée. Vous étiez mignon ensemble.

– Je croyais que Blaine était ta licorne pour toujours, Kurt, fit Brittany d'un ton déçu.

– Il faut croire que non…, souffla Kurt en haussant les épaules, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

– Je peux te demander pourquoi ? dit Santana.

Kurt haussa à nouveau les épaules. Santana était son amie et il avait confiance en elle et Brittany. Elles étaient généralement assez douées en matière de conseils sentimentaux.

– Disons qu'il ne supportait plus ma relation avec Seb, dit-il.

Santana hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, les yeux fixant le vide comme si elle réfléchissait.

– Ça m'étonne pas vraiment, en fait. Vous en êtes où, tous les deux ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kurt d'un ton surpris.

– Il n'a pas dû te le dire, mais je me suis littéralement transformée en psychologue pour Smythe, expliqua-t-elle. Quand tu as déménagé… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il pensait que tu l'avais abandonné.

– Je n'ai jamais abandonné Sebastian…, dit Kurt d'un ton confus. On a continué à se voir régulièrement même en dehors du boulot.

– Je sais. Mais Sebastian a très mal pris le fait que tu le quittes pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est compréhensible, tu es tout l'or du monde pour lui. Je suis peut-être sa meilleure amie mais je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville.

Kurt se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler des sentiments de Sebastian à son égard avec Santana. Elle était sa confidente, et Kurt n'était pas sûr que Sebastian apprécie qu'elle dévoile ses secrets à Kurt.

– Santana, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait parler de ce que je suis pour Seb. Pas sans lui et sans son autorisation.

– Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

Kurt haleta silencieusement, toujours pris de court chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait une vérité qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé savoir, et Santana venait de dire exactement ce que Kurt refusait de formuler dans sa tête. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il était resté ignorant des sentiments de son meilleur ami. Mal à l'aise, Kurt hocha lentement la tête.

– Alors je vois pas où est le problème de te dire quelques trucs, reprit-elle. Il me remerciera plus tard. Bref, comme je le disais, Sebastian est presque tombé en dépression quand tu es parti avec Blaine, Kurt. Et je ne te parle pas de son état quand il a su que vous partiez en vacances à Paris…

– Je sais, il m'en a voulu pendant deux semaines. Il disait que c'était _notre_ destination.

– Kurt…, fit Santana, comme si elle se préparait à lui dire quelque chose de grave. Il faut que tu comprennes que Sebastian a énormément souffert de ton départ. Quand je te dis que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, c'est qu'il est vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Même la mort de sa mère ne l'a pas laissé dans un état pareil. Sebastian a toujours été très sûr de lui, toujours confiant et avec son masque sur le visage, mais là… On aurait dit un enfant abandonné. Il en est devenu malade, et il m'a appelé un jour en larmes en me suppliant de l'emmener voir un médecin. Il a énormément maigris, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, et il été obligé de prendre des compléments alimentaires parce qu'il perdait beaucoup trop ses cheveux… Il est devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Le médecin lui a prescrit des antidépresseurs. Je pense qu'il en prend encore, même si je suppose qu'il doit être bien plus heureux désormais.

Kurt s'était toujours dit que son départ avait attristé Sebastian, mais il ne se doutait pas que les choses avaient été si extrêmes. Une énorme vague de culpabilité le traversa, et il eut envie de le retrouver tout de suite et de lui promettre qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais ainsi.

– Je pense qu'il a vécu ton départ comme une rupture entre vous deux et qu'il a eu l'impression de te perdre à jamais. Je pense aussi que c'est le jour où il a réalisé qu'il était amoureux de toi, et je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ça a dû le faire flipper. Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Et, honnêtement, je crois qu'il aurait nié ses sentiments s'il l'avait réalisé à un moment où tu ne risquais pas de t'enfuir. Est-ce que tu as une idée de depuis combien de temps il est amoureux de toi ?

Kurt secoua la tête. Sebastian n'avait jamais montré un seul signe d'attirance amoureuse envers lui jusqu'à récemment, mis à part le fait qu'il le désirait.

– Il ne m'a pas dit, mais je pense que ça fait depuis l'année où vous vous êtes installés ensemble et que votre relation a pris un nouveau tournant avec cette cohabitation.

– Ça ne peut pas faire si longtemps, Santana… Je me serais aperçu de quelque chose.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle but une gorgée de son martini avant de reprendre.

– Réponds à ma question, maintenant. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Sebastian ?

Kurt baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, tournant nerveusement son verre entre ses mains.

– Tu crois qu'on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

– Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être.

– J'aime Blaine. Profondément. Et… Je souffre encore de notre rupture. Mais de l'autre côté, il y a Sebastian, qui me connait mieux que quiconque et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour moi et… que j'aime d'une façon que je ne devrais pas. Pas envers lui.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, Santana !

– Brittany est ma meilleure amie, Kurt. Et pourtant, regarde. Ensemble depuis quatre ans officiellement.

– Et j'admire votre relation. Mais… Sebastian n'est pas pareil. Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui. Et Sebastian ne fait pas dans les relations, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Oh, s'il te plait, Kurt. Il m'a raconté que vous aviez passé le mois où tu as rompu avec Blaine à coucher ensemble. – Kurt fronça les sourcils. Sebastian ne racontait tout de même pas sa _vie sexuelle_ à Santana, quand même… ? – Vous étiez un couple sans en avoir le titre. Alors qu'est-ce qui serait différent à l'officialisant ?

– Je… J'ai peur de perdre son amitié si tout ça échoue. Et si on était pas fait pour une relation stable ? Sebastian ne se contentera jamais de moi, il voudra constamment aller voir ailleurs et je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation.

– Kurt… Il ne veut pas de ces hommes. C'est toi qu'il veut. Uniquement toi. Dans les derniers mois, il est rarement sorti dans des bars. Et il a sûrement dû se taper encore moins de monde que le nombre de fois où il est allé boire un verre. Et on sait très bien toi et moi que si Sebastian Smythe se met à ne plus coucher à droite à gauche, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

– Oui, il… Il m'a dit ça…

Santana haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Brittany revint soudainement dans le salon – quand était-elle partie ? –, et Kurt se retrouva brusquement avec Lord Tumbington sur les genoux, sa queue fouettant son visage.

– Lord Tumbington m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir parce que tu avais refusé de lui fournir de la drogue. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais il ne m'écoute jamais…, dit Brittany.

– Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure, assura Kurt, et sa main se logea automatiquement sur la tête du félin, le grattant entre ses oreilles.

– La balle est dans ton camp, Kurt, fit Santana, ignorant la brusque coupure dans leur conversation. Seb est un gars entreprenant mais sur ce terrain-là il préfèrera attendre que se ramasser. S'il-te-plaît, ne le rends pas plus malheureux comme ça. Je sais que ça t'a fait un peu de mal, aussi.

– Je lui parlerai. Un jour, quand je serai passé à autre chose avec Blaine, on aura une conversation mature et on éclaircira tout cela. Moi aussi, ça me fait mal de le voir si triste, et encore plus de savoir que j'en suis la cause.

– Si je peux te donner un conseil… N'attend pas d'être passé à autre chose. S'il y a une personne qui pourra te faire oublier Blaine, c'est bien Sebastian. Et il y arrivera encore mieux une fois que vous aurez mis toute votre affaire au clair.

– Je ne sais pas, je… Je ne veux pas parler de Blaine avec lui. Je sais que ça va mal se finir.

– Alors n'en parle pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui en parler.

Santana sourit gentiment et regarda Lord Tumbington quitter les genoux de Kurt, mécontent de ne plus recevoir de caresses, pour rejoindre ceux de Brittany.

– J'espère que je n'aurai pas à récupérer un cœur brisé la prochaine fois, dit Santana d'un ton léger, jouant à faire tourner le reste de son martini dans son verre. Je n'aime vraiment pas voir ou entendre le suricate pleurer, il fait encore plus pitoyable comme ça.

Kurt eut presque envie de rire. Etrangement, il restait toujours assez mal à l'aise lorsque Santana écoutait ses petits problèmes et se transformait en une espèce de mère pour lui et pour Sebastian – il ne dirait jamais cela à haute voix, il avait sa fierté –, mais lorsque la jeune femme reprenait ses petites piques sous son espèce d'alter ego Snixx, il se sentait instantanément plus léger et moins soucieux. Peut-être était-ce car il avait principalement connu Santana ainsi, toujours en train de se moquer des autres.

Santana reposa brusquement son verre sur la table basse, sortant Kurt de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers elle, haussant les sourcils.

– Je ne t'ai pas dit ! Sebastian est au courant mais comme il s'en fout, il a sûrement déjà oublié, mais…

Elle leva sa main gauche à hauteur de son visage et Kurt vit un fin anneau d'argent briller à son annulaire. Il poussa une exclamation surprise, sautillant presque sur place.

– Brittany et moi nous sommes fiancées ! dit Santana, le sourire présent dans la voix. On a pas encore fixé une date de mariage, mais…

– Oh mon dieu, c'est merveilleux, Santana ! Toutes mes félicitations ! s'écria Kurt, prenant la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes pour mieux voir la bague de fiançailles.

– C'est Santana qui m'a demandée en mariage, dit Brittany, montrant à son tour sa bague à Kurt.

Kurt les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, les embrassant sur la joue et répétant ses félicitations.

– Je vous ferai un mariage parfait, vous allez voir ! Je vois déjà du rouge et…

– Du calme, Porcelaine. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais autorisé à organiser mon mariage, dit Santana d'un ton amusé. On sait tous que tu as parfois des goûts plus que douteux, donc je ne te laisserai pas décorer mon mariage de tes goûts de fillette.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, choqué et prêt à répliquer, mais Santana pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

– Occupe-toi de tes problèmes, d'abord, dit-elle. Et quand je te verrai soit trop occupé à rattraper le temps perdu avec Sebastian soit fâché avec lui, on avisera de votre participation.

Kurt enleva le doigt de Santana de devant sa bouche, des milliers de questions brûlant ses lèvres.

– Vous allez prendre qui comme témoins ? Sebastian sera le tien, bien sûr, mais Brittany ? Et…

– Wow, deux secondes toi ! D'où Smythe sera mon témoin ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Après Brittany, c'est ton meilleur ami, ne le nie pas… Qui d'autre à part lui peut faire le mieux ce job ? Et puis, il sera obligé de mettre un beau smoking choisi par mes soins, et toi et moi savons à quel point il est beau dans un smoking.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, marmonnant à demi-mots, tandis que Brittany riait et hochait la tête pour confirmer les propos de Kurt.

– Beau dans un smoking ou pas, je préfèrerai Brittany dans une belle robe blanche, marmonna Santana.

– Je porterai celle de ma grand-mère, assura Brittany.

Santana lui fit un sourire tendre et prit sa main, la regardant amoureusement. Kurt se sentit soudainement de trop, et, malgré tout, se demanda si Sebastian le regarderait un jour de cette manière sans détourner les yeux comme à chaque fois que Kurt surprenait son regard sur lui. Blaine le regardait ainsi, et cela suffisait à le faire sourire. Un extrême sentiment de solitude s'empara de lui.

– Je vais peut-être vous laisser, les filles ? dit-il, les faisant se détourner de leur contemplation mutuelle.

– Oh non, reste un peu, Kurtie, dit Brittany.

– C'est gentil, mais j'ai des choses à faire, des gens à voir…

– Plutôt des choses à voir et des gens à se faire, marmonna Santana à voix basse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

– Et donc je ferai mieux de rentrer, finit Kurt, l'ignorant royalement. Mais c'était gentil de m'accueillir et merci d'avoir parlé avec moi, Santana. Et encore toutes mes félicitations.

Santana sourit et se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte.

– Protégez-vous, taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Ce serait bête que tu tombes enceinte, Hummel.

– Qui a dit que c'était moi, le passif ? répondit du même ton Kurt, souriant à son tour d'un air narquois.

Santana ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités et sa mâchoire se décrocha d'une manière presque comique, interloquée, qui fit rire Kurt.

– Non, ne me dis pas que Smythe aime se la prendre dans le cul…, bredouilla-t-elle, clairement choquée. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire la première fois ! Ma vie entière est un mensonge !

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua Kurt, une expression taquine sur le visage. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, Satan. Notre méthode de contraception est _très_ efficace en ce moment.

– L'abstinence doit être horrible à vivre pour lui. Ou pour toi. Je suis surprise que vous ne vous soyez pas déjà jeté l'un sur l'autre.

– Qui a dit que ce n'était pas le cas… ?

Santana eut à nouveau l'air choqué devant celui complètement innocent qu'arborait Kurt, avant de froncer les sourcils et de secouer la tête.

– Non, non, il m'aurait textoté au moment même où il aurait joui, impossible.

Kurt eut un petit sourire suffisant digne de Sebastian.

– Bon, assez parlé de ma vie sexuelle qui ne te regarde absolument pas, même avec Seb. Dis-moi dès que tu as du nouveau avec ton futur mariage !

– Non, toi dis-moi dès que tu as du nouveau avec le suricate.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant d'hocher la tête et de dire au revoir à Santana, sortant de son immeuble le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Kurt battait du pied au rythme de la musique qui diffusait dans l'appartement après que Sebastian ait allumé la chaîne hi-fi, son doigt glissant sur l'écran de son portable et faisant défiler de vieilles photos de Blaine et lui qui lui faisaient encore mal au cœur, s'étant enfin décidé à en supprimer quelques-unes. Il soupira en faisant du nettoyage dans ses photos, son cœur se serrant en envoyant certaines images dans la corbeille, mais sachant qu'il se sentirait mieux par la suite. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours pour se remettre des mauvais souvenirs : détruire les preuves de leur existence.

Dans la cuisine, il entendit Sebastian jurer et faire tomber quelque chose par terre, et Kurt commença à regretter sa décision de le laisser faire le dîner. Un autre juron lui parvint et le bruit d'une cuillère en bois qu'on lançait contre un mur retentit, avant que les pas de Sebastian ne fassent craquer le parquet en venant dans le salon.

– J'en ai marre de cette fichue recette, je n'y arrive pas ! Il faut que tu m'aides, Kurt, je n'y arriverai pas seul.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, amusé de le voir s'énerver sur quelque chose d'aussi futile, et il entendit la musique changer pour émettre _Valerie_. Il échangea un regard avec Sebastian, se remémorant quelques souvenirs de lycée.

– Viens danser avec moi, dit brusquement Sebastian.

Kurt allait lui répliquer que c'était ridicule, qu'il ne connaissait plus la chorégraphie sur cette chanson et que c'était plus comique qu'autre chose de voir un tablier noué autour de sa taille, mais le regard suppliant qu'il lui lança le fit changer d'avis. Il se leva et posa son téléphone sur la table basse et prit la main de Sebastian, essayant de suivre ses pas. Visiblement, Sebastian n'avait pas oublié les pas complexes de la chanson, mais s'il comptait sur Kurt pour reprendre le rôle de Brittany, il allait être déçu. Kurt dansa les quelques pas dont il se souvenait, chantant à voix basse, avant d'abandonner et de regarder avec fierté son meilleur ami danser merveilleusement bien. Lorsque la chanson se termina, Sebastian était complètement essoufflé mais le sourire aux lèvres.

– Brittany a chanté ça quand on a fait la semaine Whitney, dit simplement Kurt lorsque _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ se lança.

Sebastian sourit et prit à nouveau ses mains, le forçant à se déhancher sur la musique avec lui. Kurt se laissa vite prendre au jeu et exécuta une petite chorégraphie avec Sebastian, tournoyant sur lui-même et agitant ses épaules. Sebastian chanta à son tour, plus fort cette fois-ci, et Kurt se surprit à chanter avec lui et à rire.

– _« I wanna dance with somebody who loves me »_, chantèrent-ils à l'unisson, alors que Sebastian faisait tourner Kurt.

Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre en faisant une pirouette et manqua de tomber, Sebastian le rattrapant par la taille et le plaquant contre son torse. Kurt éclata de rire, ses mains s'accrochant instinctivement aux bras de Sebastian et se resserrant sur ses biceps.

– _« With somebody who loves me »_, répéta Kurt en chantonnant.

Il leva les yeux vers Sebastian, prêt à s'écarter de lui, mais n'en trouva la force en voyant son regard soudainement sérieux et presque suppliant. Instinctivement, les bras de Kurt s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ne lâchant pas son regard des yeux.

– Dis-le, Sebastian, souffla-t-il. Dis-le-moi et je le ferai.

Sebastian déglutit nerveusement et se mordit la lèvre, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux.

– Embrasse-moi, dit-il finalement. Je t'en supplie, Kurt, embrasse-moi.

La main de Kurt agrippa sa nuque et le força à se pencher légèrement et il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, posant vraiment ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian pour la première fois depuis des mois. Instantanément, les bras du jeune homme se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, plaquant un peu plus leurs corps ensemble, et Kurt eut presque l'impression que Sebastian le soulevait. Leur baiser resta incroyablement chaste, mais Kurt sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras et que Sebastian ne resta pas insensible non plus. Il rompit le baiser quelques secondes plus tard et se pinça les lèvres, regardant anxieusement Sebastian. Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser plus avidement, mais Kurt le repoussa gentiment, détournant le regard. Sebastian fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son soudain rejet.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? dit-il d'un ton dur, forçant Kurt à le regarder. Depuis quand est-ce que tu me repousses ?

Kurt essaya de se dégager, mais Sebastian le maintint fermement, resserrant ses mains autour de sa taille.

– S'il-te-plaît, Sebastian…, gémit Kurt.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il suppliait. Laisse-moi tranquille ? Arrête ça ? Embrasse-moi encore ? Kurt ne voulait plus se sentir si coupable envers Sebastian. Il voulait arrêter de s'en vouloir autant.

– On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit-il finalement, la gorge nouée. Je ne peux plus me regarder dans le miroir et savoir que c'est moi qui te fais souffrir.

– Tu ne me fais pas souffrir, qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

– S'il-te-plaît, Bas, gémit-il à nouveau. Je sais. Je le sais depuis des mois. Je sais que tu m'attends depuis des années et moi, je ne fais que m'échapper parce que j'ai trop peur.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Kurt ? demanda Sebastian, l'air clairement confus.

– Tu m'aimes. Et pas d'une simple amitié ou parce que tu veux coucher avec moi. Tu m'aimes d'amour et je suis au courant depuis des mois et je n'ai rien fait pour ça !

Sebastian pâlit et ses yeux trahirent sa soudaine panique mais, très vite, il se ressaisit et un faux sourire suffisant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– C'est Santana qui t'a dit ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine amertume.

– Je n'ai pas eu besoin de Santana pour le savoir. Je savais qu'avoir une relation avec toi allait définitivement changer quelque chose entre nous !

– Ça n'a rien changé entre nous, Kurt.

– Mais bien sûr que si ! s'écria le jeune homme, perdant ses moyens. Je n'avais peur que d'une chose : que lorsque tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais, tu m'aurais abandonné et traité comme tous ces mecs, comme n'importe quel coup d'un soir ! Et ça n'a fait que le contraire. Nous étions amis avant mais depuis nous sommes amants et on a continué à l'être même lorsque je suis sorti avec Blaine.

Sebastian ne dit rien, le regardant faire les cents pas dans le salon en se tenant la tête. Il s'appuya contre la table à manger et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme s'il attendait que Kurt finisse son manège.

– Et… Je ne sais même plus ce qu'on est, reprit Kurt. Amis ? Amants ? Deux gars trop lâches pour admettre mutuellement leurs sentiments ? Parce que oui, moi aussi, j'ai fait la connerie de t'aimer _comme ça_, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tout ruiner entre nous.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être ruiné ?

Kurt lui lança un regard interloqué mais ne répondit rien, s'attendant à ce que Sebastian poursuivre, qu'il lui montre qu'il comprenait pourquoi ce qu'ils avaient n'était pas bien.

– Sors avec moi, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

– Quoi ?

Kurt fixa Sebastian comme s'il venait de dire l'absurdité du siècle, et il était sûr que son expression choquée n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

– Sors avec moi, répéta Sebastian, le visage tout aussi calme.

– Sebastian, dit Kurt en émettant un rire incrédule. Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu es le premier à me dire que tous ces couples sont ridicules et que _jamais_ tu ne seras comme eux. Et maintenant tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

– Et bien, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

Kurt secoua la tête, ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait. Sebastian ne pouvait pas être sérieux, il ne pouvait pas lui demander comme ça de sortir avec lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens et le Sebastian qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille.

– Sebastian, tu ne peux pas me dire de sortir avec toi. Je ne te mérite pas, et tu dois me détester après ces derniers mois.

– Je m'en fiche. Et je ne te déteste pas, loin de là.

– Ne me dis pas ça. Tu dois forcément m'en vouloir pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, alors crie moi dessus. Hurle moi dessus, dis-moi que tu as eu envie de me frapper parfois et de me faire du mal comme je t'en ai fait. Tu ne peux pas me pardonner chaque fois.

– Eh bien, peut-être que c'est ce que je fais, répondit Sebastian d'un ton dur, fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être que je ne peux pas faire autrement que te trouver tout le temps des excuses et te pardonner. Tu ne me dois pas de compte, alors je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je ne suis pas ton imbécile d'ex-petit ami. Je ne te demande pas d'excuses, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, parce que je sais qu'au final elles ne servent à rien.

Kurt arrêta de faire les cents pas dans le salon et le regarda dans les yeux, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Sebastian le fixait intensément d'un regard indescriptible, si bien que Kurt n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était vraiment en colère contre lui.

– Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'en ai voulu lorsque tu m'as abandonné pour lui ! s'écria Sebastian, et Kurt entendit quelques sanglots refoulés dans sa gorge. Un type que tu connaissais à peine, qui devenait soudainement plus important que moi. J'en suis devenu malade, Kurt. _Malade_. Mais tu t'en fichais, parce que tu étais heureux avec lui, à vivre ta nouvelle petite vie si parfaite avec lui. Et moi j'étais heureux pour toi. Malade mais heureux quand je pensais à toi. J'avais tous ces putains de sentiments contradictoires quand il s'agissait de toi. Je te détestais pour m'avoir laissé seul, mais j'étais en même temps content de te savoir heureux, même si ce n'était pas avec moi.

Kurt se figea en entendant Sebastian déverser son cœur devant lui. Le ton de Sebastian était venimeux et glaçait son sang. Il ne répondit rien, pris de court et sans mots, et ne put que soutenir le regard de Sebastian en essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux de culpabilité.

– Quand on s'est connu, oui, ce n'était que du sexe et je t'aurais sûrement lâché après avoir eu ce que je voulais, sauf qu'on est devenu amis. C'était toujours que du sexe mais je ne t'aurais pas lâché. Puis, au moment même où j'avais fini par me résigner à l'idée que le seul garçon à avoir réussi à me résister était toi, tu as suffisamment bu et l'ecsta était suffisamment forte pour te faire perdre toute retenue. Et c'est là que j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas me contenter d'une fois avec toi. Et il a fallu qu'au même moment tu t'enfuisses avec un autre pour me faire réaliser que je ne voulais pas que des relations physiques avec toi. Il me fallait toi, tout entier, corps et âme, et c'était un autre qui l'avait. Tu vois pourquoi je le déteste tant ?

« Tout est de sa faute. Mais c'est en même temps grâce à lui que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi. Il m'a demandé si je t'aimais alors qu'il sortait avec toi. Il a tout gâché. Il a gâché tout ce qu'on avait. Et maintenant, on en vient à se disputer parce que _tu_ es le lâche qui n'ose pas accepter ses sentiments ! Parce que moi, je n'ai pas honte de te le dire. J'ai eu peur au début, mais maintenant je sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu veuilles bien arrêter de te voiler la face et que tu acceptes le fait que les gens peuvent changer comme tu as changé il y a quelques années. Je me suis pris une énorme claque dans la figure et je ne te laisserai pas m'en remettre une deuxième.

Kurt ne dit toujours rien, se pinçant les lèvres avec culpabilité. Il voulait prendre Sebastian dans ses bras et lui promettre qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais vivre ça, mais il était comme paralysé sur place, ne pouvant que le fixer et subir la voix nouée par les sanglots refoulés de son meilleur ami.

– J'aimerais te dire que je te déteste. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, et je ne te mentirai jamais. Oui, je t'ai détesté quand tu es parti, mais après j'ai pensé à quel point tu étais heureux avec lui, et ça a suffi à calmer ma colère. Parce que j'ai pensé que si je devais t'aimer correctement, je devais arrêter d'être un connard égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son plaisir personnel et que parfois aimer signifie laisser partir celui qu'on aime. Je me suis dit que c'était comme ça que je devais t'aimer, en pensant à ton bonheur avant le mien, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais maintenant, tu ne nages plus dans ton petit bonheur avec ton idiot d'avocat, alors je ne peux plus supporter ça. Je ne veux pas d'une baise entre amis chaque fois qu'on sera en manque comme on l'a déjà fait et qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était l'heure d'après. Je ne peux plus me contenter de ça.

Finalement, Kurt rompit leur contact visuel et baissa les yeux lorsque Sebastian lui rappela ce qu'ils avaient fait lorsque Kurt et Blaine avaient rompu. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait comme si de rien n'était par la suite, mais il était clair qu'ils avaient continué à agir en amis le reste du temps. Sebastian ne dit plus rien, et Kurt supposa que c'était à son tour de prendre la parole. Il chercha un instant ce qu'il pouvait dire, avant de prendre une petite inspiration.

– J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand on avait dix-huit ans, dit-il faiblement.

Il leva les yeux vers Sebastian, timidement, pour le voir sourire d'un tout petit sourire très mince, le regard adoucis. A son tour, Kurt s'autorisa à sourire légèrement, avant de le voir bouger et se diriger vers lui, et de le pousser sur le canapé. Kurt s'assit docilement, et le regarda avec de grands yeux inquisiteurs bouger à travers la pièce, ouvrant des placards et des tiroirs dans le buffet et fouiller les poches du manteau de Kurt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

Sebastian ne répondit pas, puis revint vers lui et jeta deux paquets de cigarettes sur la table basse – celui de Kurt et le sien – ainsi qu'un briquet, puis poser une bouteille de mojito. Enfin, il quitta la pièce pendant une minute ou deux et revint avec un petit plateau où étaient disposés de l'herbe, du papier à cigarettes et quelques filtres. Kurt haussa les sourcils en voyant la marijuana dans le petit pot, puis leva les yeux vers Sebastian qui s'agenouillait devant la table basse.

– Dix-huit ans à nouveau, dit finalement Sebastian en sortant une cigarette de son paquet et en poussant celui de Kurt vers lui.

Comprenant ce que voulait dire son meilleur ami, Kurt sourit et coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, laissant Sebastian l'allumer.

– Première, deuxième, troisième étape, dit-il après avoir soufflé sa première bouffée, un sourire paresseux traînant sur son visage. Clopes, alcool, joint. Comme au bon vieux temps.

– Tu as oublié la quatrième.

Kurt se tourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils, et regarda Sebastian tirer sur sa cigarette, l'extrémité rougissant.

– Sexe, dit-il simplement.

Sebastian hocha la tête, confirmant ce qu'il venait de dire, et ouvrit la bouteille de mojito, la portant à ses lèvres et commençant à boire. D'un air fasciné, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu boire quelque chose de sa vie, Kurt observa sa pomme d'Adam bouger de haut en bas à chaque gorgée, avant de croiser le regard de Sebastian et de détourner les yeux. Celui-ci lui tendit la bouteille et Kurt but docilement, alternant gorgée de mojito et bouffée de cigarette. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Sebastian s'assit sur le canapé et Kurt finit par s'allonger dessus, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Sebastian et essayant en vain de faire des ronds de fumée.

– Bas ? appela Kurt à un moment, détournant son regard du plafond pour observer ses yeux verts.

Sebastian baissa les yeux vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Kurt ferma un instant les yeux en sentant sa main caresser ses cheveux et les contours de son visage.

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu refumes des joints ?

Kurt rouvrit les yeux pour observer la réaction de son ami, mais Sebastian se contenta de sourire.

– Quelques mois. J'oublie.

Kurt ne dit rien, et tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier aux côtés des autres encore fumantes. Il se redressa et regarda Sebastian d'un air attendu, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Sebastian prit le plateau et le posa sur ses genoux, commençant à rouler un joint sur le regard attentif de Kurt. Ce dernier observa la manière dont ses mains se contractaient en roulant le morceau de papier avec technique et précision, comment il lécha le bord avant de recommencer à le rouler en un tube fin, puis de le fermer.

– Tu veux la première taffe ? demanda Sebastian en lui tendant le joint.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire complice.

Sebastian lui rendit son sourire et coinça le joint entre ses lèvres et prit le briquet. Kurt l'observa tourner la petite roue et produire une flamme, chaude et brillante, presque hypnotisante, et alluma le joint, inspirant longuement. Sans attendre de signe de sa part, Kurt s'agenouilla devant lui, et considéra un moment l'idée avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Sebastian éloigna le joint de sa bouche et l'observa un instant, la bouche close, puis se pencha sur lui et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, doucement. Automatiquement, les lèvres de Kurt s'entrouvrirent en même temps que celles de Sebastian, et il sentit son meilleur ami pousser la fumée dans sa bouche, leurs langues se rencontrant en même temps.

Les mains de Sebastian se posèrent sur sa taille, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui, et Kurt se pressa contre lui, leurs hanches et leurs torses se collant. Il caressa à nouveau la langue de Sebastian avant de rompre le baiser, gardant un instant la fumée dans sa bouche. La sensation semblait si familière et si récente, la douce brûlure intoxicante dans ses poumons, et cela faisait pourtant trois ans que Kurt n'avait plus touché à un joint. Depuis New York, ça avait toujours été ecstasy en pilules ou en poudre, jamais de la marijuana. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus garder plus longtemps la fumée, il l'expira longuement, regardant les volutes de fumée s'élever et tournoyer sur elles-mêmes pour s'évanouir doucement dans l'air.

Kurt ferma les yeux, prenant le temps de laisser l'effet de la première bouffée et le THC pénétrer en lui et se sentant déjà flotter légèrement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la main gauche de Sebastian se baladait de haut en bas sur son flanc, tandis que la droite portait encore le joint à ses lèvres, et Kurt vit l'extrémité rougir lorsque Sebastian tira dessus. Il observa les volutes de fumée sortir de sa bouche, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes pour inhaler la fumée. Kurt posa ses mains dans son cou, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux fins à la base de sa nuque. Sebastian ferma les yeux, fredonnant doucement, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kurt fut presque hypnotisé par son regard à la pupille dilatée. Il se pencha légèrement sur lui et leurs lèvres se caressèrent, se frôlèrent, avant que Kurt ne presse plus fermement contre les siennes.

Il sentait encore les quelques résidus de fumée sur son haleine, l'intoxiquant à la perfection, et Kurt se pressa un peu plus contre le torse de Sebastian, leurs vêtements la seule barrière entre leurs deux corps. Une petite étincelle le parcourut lorsque Sebastian fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et caressa son palais de sa langue, et Kurt gémit faiblement dans le baiser. Il s'écarta légèrement de Sebastian et prit le joint qu'il lui tendait, le portant à ses lèvres et inspirant longuement. La brûlure familière dans sa gorge chatouilla et enflamma ses poumons, mais Kurt relâcha la fumée après quelques secondes comme si de rien n'était. Il fixa le joint dans sa main d'un air vague, sentant les mains de Sebastian caresser sa taille et ses cuisses.

– Ça fait un bail que j'ai plus touché à un joint. Je pensais pas que ces petits moments me manqueraient autant, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

– Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici…

Kurt lui jeta un œil et observa ses yeux injectés de sang, comme à chaque fois que Sebastian était sous l'effet de la marijuana.

– Depuis que Josh t'a refilé de l'ecstasy, précisa Kurt.

Sebastian ne répondit pas et reprit le joint, tirant dessus et faisant des ronds de fumée. Kurt le regarda un instant, puis ses mains glissèrent le long de ses flancs.

– Je ne dirai sûrement pas ça si j'étais sobre…, commença Kurt. Mais oui, sortons ensemble. Réserve une table dans le restaurant de ton choix et je serai là.

Sebastian approcha son visage du sien et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, poussant de la fumée dans sa bouche. La soufflette se transforma rapidement en baiser, Kurt mouvant ses lèvres contre celles de Sebastian et caressant l'intérieur de sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue, ses mains s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux et détruisant sa coiffure. Kurt balança ses hanches contre celles de Sebastian et gémit en même temps que lui lorsqu'il sentit contre lui son érection à moitié dure.

– Kurt…

– Chut, je suis là, maintenant, murmura Kurt d'une voix rassurante.

– Ne me laisse plus jamais, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne plus jamais…

Kurt ressentit une drôle de contraction dans sa poitrine avant de réaliser que c'était son cœur qui venait de se briser. Il prit le visage de Sebastian en coupe dans ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux, fixant ses prunelles dilatées et ses yeux bordés de rouge qui l'observaient d'un air si malheureux, et caressa ses pommettes de son pouce.

– Je te le promets. Plus jamais.

Sebastian sembla relâcher le souffle qu'il retenait et attira Kurt dans une étreinte. Kurt caressa ses cheveux d'une manière rassurante et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Sebastian, inspirant profondément son odeur mentholée qu'il adorait par-dessus tout.

– Tu sais… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu fumais des cigarettes à la menthe. C'est dégueulasse ces trucs-là et tu n'as jamais été fan de la menthe, en cuisine.

Kurt s'écarta de lui et l'observa quelques instants, avant de prendre le joint de ses mains et de tirer une longue bouffée. Lorsqu'il relâcha son souffle, Sebastian regarda d'un air hypnotisé la fumée sortir en volutes de sa bouche et tournoyer entre eux.

– Pourquoi, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il. Essaie de deviner.

– On utilise le même gel douche à la menthe, répondit presque automatiquement Sebastian. Mon parfum sent la menthe.

– Hmm, tu es fort… J'étais sûr que tu savais.

Kurt pressa ses doigts contre les lèvres de Sebastian, coinçant le joint entre elles et le regarda inhaler la fumée. Sebastian ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dos du canapé, caressant la cuisse de Kurt de sa main gauche. Ce dernier reprit le joint et regarda sa taille, avant de tirer longuement dessus et de prendre la dernière bouffée. Il se pencha sur Sebastian et l'embrassa, poussant la fumée dans sa bouche. Il jeta le mégot sur le plateau, presque à l'aveuglette, ses mouvements lents et la désagréable impression de regarder des images au ralenti à travers un kaléidoscope.

– Laisse-toi aller, Kurt, souffla Sebastian lorsqu'il sentit que Kurt commençait à être submergé par les effets du THC.

Kurt ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une longue expiration, essayant de ne pas repousser toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait. Sebastian releva les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front et pressa un baiser contre, la main sur sa taille glissant dans son dos pour tracer des cercles apaisants.

– C'est bien. Doucement et lentement… Voilà…

Loin, très loin, à des milliers d'années-lumière de l'esprit de Kurt, il entendit vaguement la chaîne hi-fi diffuser une différente musique, et s'il était sobre, Kurt aurait sûrement été étonné de savoir que, même après toutes ces années, Sebastian arrivait à le surprendre en écoutant Roxy Music. La voix de Bryan Ferry chantant _Love Is the Drug_ résonna dans ses oreilles et Kurt gloussa à l'ironie de la chanson. Sebastian lui jeta un regard curieux et ses mains reprirent leur emplacement initial, sur sa taille, suivant les mouvements de son corps lorsque Kurt rajusta sa position sur ses genoux. Kurt leva les bras et commença à tirer sur les fermetures éclair de son pull, dévoilant ses épaules nues.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kurt ? demanda Sebastian, les yeux écarquillés alternant entre ses yeux et les quelques centimètres de peau au niveau de sa gorge que Kurt venait d'exposer.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, sa main continuant de descendre la fermeture éclair le long de son bras droit.

– La dernière étape, dit-il simplement.

La bouche de Sebastian s'entrouvrit de surprise et il fixa Kurt qui tendait la main pour baisser la fermeture éclair sur son bras gauche, avant d'enlever les deux parties du pull désormais séparé, se retrouvant torse nu devant lui.

– On est pas obligé de faire ça, dit-il nerveusement.

– Depuis quand tu ne veux pas de moi ? demanda Kurt d'un ton innocent, battant des paupières comme une collégienne farouche.

Sebastian sembla pris de court par la question et chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes. Kurt eut un sourire amusé et balança ses hanches contre les siennes, sentant l'érection de Sebastian contre la sienne au travers du denim de leurs jeans. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand ni comment il était devenu dur, mais il l'était, et c'était ce qui comptait désormais. Sebastian émit un gémissement étranglé et ses mains vinrent caresser sa poitrine, ses yeux emplis de désir.

– Tu le veux autant que moi, Sebastian. S'il-te-plaît… On a le droit, on peut le faire. Je te chevaucherai, si tu veux…

Sebastian déglutit en entendant la voix suppliante de Kurt, son corps se pressant contre le sien. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports avec quelqu'un et son corps semblait s'embraser au moindre toucher du bout des doigts, à la moindre caresse.

– Je veux que ce soit spécial, Kurt, pas parce qu'on est défoncé et que l'herbe nous fait faire des trucs qu'on ne ferait pas sobre.

– On l'a déjà fait sobre, Bastian. C'est déjà spécial pour moi.

Finalement, Sebastian finit par hocher la tête, posant avidement ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, qui avaient encore le goût désagréable du mélange de tabac, de marijuana et d'alcool. Le mélange augmentait le risque qu'ils oublient tout d'ici que les effets retombent, mais si leur petite séance enfumée était synonyme de retrouvailles et qu'il pouvait appeler Kurt _sien_ le lendemain matin, Sebastian s'en fichait. Il aurait toute une vie pour créer des souvenirs avec Kurt. Une soirée à l'image de celles qu'ils avaient à leurs dix-neuf ans n'était qu'une autre comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient vécues ici.

Leurs vêtements finirent échoués par terre, sur le tapis du salon, les cigarettes et la bouteille de mojito depuis longtemps oubliées sur la table basse qui avait été repoussée loin du canapé pour que Kurt puisse s'agenouiller devant Sebastian, ses lèvres s'étirant autour de son sexe. Leurs baisers étaient désordonnés et peu élégants, la coordination de leurs mouvements altérée par la drogue et l'alcool. Kurt avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois avec Sebastian. Son esprit tournait aussi lentement que cette fois-là, ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête et il était si euphorique qu'il se serait mis à pleurer si quelqu'un lui avait annoncé qu'il avait gagné le loto.

Des heures ou quelques secondes auraient pu passer, il n'aurait su faire la différence, alors que les dents de Sebastian raclait contre sa mâchoire et que sa bouche se logeait dans son cou et que la piqûre douloureuse et érotique d'un suçon qu'on s'appliquait à faire faisait frissonner tout son corps. Kurt remarqua à peine Sebastian s'écarter de lui pour aller chercher un préservatif et du lubrifiant, mais il fut parfaitement conscient des secondes qui se transformèrent en heures dans son esprit enfumé le temps qu'il revienne. Alors, lorsque Sebastian revint dans le salon, Kurt s'agrippa à lui et n'osa pas le lâcher, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il répétait inlassablement au jeune homme de ne plus partir comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse taire avec un baiser.

Kurt regarda avec une certaine appréhension qu'il n'était pas censé avoir Sebastian déchirer l'emballage du préservatif et le dérouler sur lui-même, se léchant les lèvres. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il gémit lorsque Sebastian pénétra en lui, l'emplissant à la perfection, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et son visage tomba dans le creux de son épaule, la respiration brûlante. Kurt gémit son prénom contre la peau tendue sur les muscles, humidifiée par la transpiration et les baisers. Dans cette position, Kurt était légèrement plus grand que lui, et il se surprit à aimer devoir remonter le visage de Sebastian vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Ne pouvant pas rester immobile plus longtemps et voulant sentir Sebastian bouger à l'intérieur de lui, Kurt commença à se balancer et à onduler ses hanches, sans briser leur baiser. Il sentit la bouche de Sebastian vibrer contre la sienne dans un gémissement, alors que sa langue mimait un mouvement de va-et-vient et que Kurt prenait appui sur ses épaules pour mieux bouger. Sebastian suçota sa langue entre ses lèvres et rompit le baiser pour gémir son nom lorsque Kurt commença à soulever ses hanches et à glisser le long de son sexe jusqu'à n'avoir que l'extrémité en lui, avant de claquer ses hanches contre les siennes. Sebastian enfonça un peu plus ferment ses doigts dans la peau de son dos et de son ventre, ses mains se resserrant sur sa taille et guidant ses mouvements.

– Putain, Kurt… Comme ça, oui…

Kurt garda un rythme régulier, encouragé par les gémissements de Sebastian, soulevant et abaissant ses hanches et ses cuisses le brûlant sous l'effort. Il savait qu'il sentirait la douleur dans ses muscles le lendemain et, d'une certaine manière, il se délecta de savoir qu'il aurait un moyen de se rappeler les événements de ce soir au cas où il oublierait. Sebastian s'aligna sur son rythme, balançant à son tour ses hanches pour aider Kurt à le prendre encore mieux, ses mains quittant sa taille pour s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et plaquer son visage contre le sien pour l'embrasser. L'angle de leur position était parfait, Sebastian atteignant à chaque coup de rein la petite boule de nerf qui faisait littéralement _crier_ Kurt de plaisir.

Son orgasme le surprit, son plaisir déferlant en lui à un moment où il ne s'y attendait pas. Kurt avait conscience de le sentir grandir à l'intérieur de lui, lentement, presque paresseusement, mais le moment où il jouit le prit de court et il cria en s'arquant, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans les épaules de Sebastian. Celui-ci continua de donner quelques coups de rein, l'accompagnant dans son orgasme, ralentissant son rythme comme s'il préférait s'arrêter que de se libérer à lui-même.

– Continue, Sebastian, gémit Kurt. Je veux te sentir jouir à l'intérieur de moi.

Kurt releva son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres se mouvant paresseusement contre les siennes et suçotant tendrement sa langue. Presque timidement, Sebastian recommença à donner des coups de rein, Kurt l'aidant comme il le pouvait avec ses cuisses douloureuses à cause de la brûlure de ses muscles et la sensation de _trop_ aussi insupportable qu'incroyable sous l'hypersensibilité. Kurt racla ses dents le long de sa mâchoire et embrassa son cou, mordillant la peau tendre et l'aspirant de manière à laisser un suçon, et c'est tout ce qui suffit à Sebastian. Kurt sentit sa verge vibrer à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il jouit presque silencieusement, murmurant simplement son nom et ses yeux se fermant.

Kurt se redressa légèrement pour laisser Sebastian sortir de lui, gémissant faiblement à la sensation de perte, avant de presser de légers baisers sur son visage. Il prit son visage dans sa main, regardant ses yeux verts briller d'un mélange de bien-être, des effets du THC et d'amour. Sebastian sourit timidement et se pencha pour l'embrasser, Kurt répondant automatiquement à son baiser, son autre main se resserrant sur son épaule sûrement douloureuse à cause des marques d'ongles et à force d'avoir été comprimée. Kurt voulait bien s'endormir ici, sur les genoux de Sebastian avec cet incroyable sentiment de bien-être, mais ils étaient tous les deux nus, sur leur canapé, couvert de son sperme, et ils n'avaient toujours pas dîné.

– Je crois qu'on a baptisé toutes les surfaces de l'appartement, là, gloussa Sebastian en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Kurt rit à son tour et pressa un nouveau baiser contre ses lèvres, avant de se contorsionner pour attraper la boîte de mouchoirs sur la table basse et de les nettoyer sommairement tous les deux. L'envie de prendre une douche était plus que tentante, mais il était bien sur les genoux de Sebastian, la main du jeune homme caressant distraitement sa cuisse et ses yeux le dévorant du regard.

– Pas toutes, encore, dit-il finalement avec un sourire lubrique.

A contre cœur, Kurt descendit de ses genoux et fronça le nez en voyant leurs vêtements roulés en boule par terre, complètement froissés. Sebastian le suivit du regard, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Je vais me laver, dit-il en rassemblant ses vêtements dans ses bras. Puis on fera cette recette qui te pose tant de problème.

Sebastian attrapa son bras, l'empêchant d'aller bien loin, et le ramena près de lui. Kurt lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Lave-toi avec moi. Après.

Les lèvres de Kurt s'entrouvrirent légèrement sous le coup de la surprise, et il ne put qu'hocher la tête lentement. Il laissa retomber ses vêtements sur le canapé, gardant uniquement son boxer en main qu'il enfila. Il se sentait encore sous les effets de la marijuana, ses pensées tournant toujours très lentement dans son esprit, mais il avait l'impression d'être déjà plus près du sol, la sensation de flottement bien moins importante. L'herbe de Sebastian n'avait pas dû être très dosée en THC.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on est, alors ?

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, une jambe coincée dans son jean qu'il était en train d'enfiler.

– Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se défoncer, tu poses des questions bien importantes, dit-il avec un petit sourire après avoir enfilé correctement son pantalon. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, Bastian, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, bouclant sa ceinture.

Il regarda Sebastian se rhabiller à la va-vite, ne fermant même pas sa ceinture et la laissant pendre autour de sa taille. Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se lécha les lèvres, attendant qu'il lui réponde. Finalement, Sebastian s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille, leurs torses nus à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

– Allons faire à manger, _mien_, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser en plein sur la bouche, plaquant son torse contre le sien et caressant du bout des doigts son dos en suivant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Kurt frissonna sous la légère chatouille, et cela lui rappela le jour où il avait dit à Sebastian que le toucher du bout des doigts était aussi sexy que possible pour lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tout à fait tort. Il pressa plus fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes, agrippant sa nuque. Il sentit Sebastian sourire dans le baiser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, avant de s'écarter de lui. Kurt fixa ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, avant de le suivre du regard lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

D'un côté, Kurt était soulagé que Sebastian ne lui dise pas quelque chose du genre « petit-ami ». Il aurait du mal à entendre ce mot dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sebastian lui disait qu'il lui appartenait, mais cette fois-ci, Kurt sentit qu'il voulait vraiment le dire dans un sens différent de d'habitude. Kurt s'était considéré comme étant une partie de Sebastian, à lui, dans le sens où il était _son_ meilleur ami. Désormais, il avait l'impression que Sebastian voulait dire qu'il était _son tout_.

De l'autre côté, une petite pointe de déception le traversa lorsque Sebastian ne lui donna pas un vrai statut. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise exactement ce qu'ils étaient désormais. S'ils restaient des amis avec des bénéfices, ou un couple. Peut-être que, simplement, Sebastian n'osait pas, comme lui, dire qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, après tout. Kurt ne voulait pas le forcer dans quoi que ce soit. Ils iraient à leur rythme.

Sebastian revint sur ses pas, ronchonnant sur le fait qu'il devait répéter trois fois les choses avant qu'il ne l'écoute, et l'entraîna avec lui dans la cuisine, brandissant le livre de recette devant son nez et lui demandant tout un tas d'explication sur les termes techniques et comment brancher le mixer. Kurt le regarda s'énerver sur la complexité de la préparation avec un regard amusé et empli de tendresse. Sebastian était adorable ainsi, pesant la farine et en mettant partout à côté. Prenant pitié de lui au bout d'un moment, Kurt posa ses mains sur les siennes et guida ses mouvements.

Ils avaient tout le temps de leur vie pour oser s'appeler mutuellement petit-ami, car ni Kurt, ni Sebastian n'irait nulle part. Il n'était plus question de fuir.

Ils iraient à leur rythme.

* * *

_« __Touching him is like realising all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
__Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
__Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword  
__And realising there's no right answer  
__Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong__  
_

_(Le toucher, c'est comme réaliser que ce que tu as toujours voulu se trouvait sous tes yeux depuis le début  
__Le mémoriser, c'était aussi facile que connaitre tous les mots de ton ancienne chanson préférée  
__Se disputer avec lui, c'était comme essayer de résoudre un mot croisé  
__Et réaliser qu'il n'existe pas de "bonne" réponse  
__Le regretter, c'était comme souhaiter n'avoir jamais su que l'amour peut être aussi intense) »__  
_

* * *

*Ce passage fait écho au flashback de Blaine dans le chapitre 4 de LoveGame.

**Note culturelle :** Ce n'est pas vraiment "culturel", mais le pull que porte Kurt dans la dernière scène est celui qu'il porte dans l'épisode _Makeover_ (4x03).

**Note personnelle :** Voilà pour ce très long OS que je ne pouvais pas faire plus court, et qui est indispensable pour le prochain OS que je compte publier, car il fera aussi suite à LG et à cet OS. Il explique aussi quelques petits éléments futiles comme pourquoi Kurt fume des cigarettes à la menthe (oui je pense vraiment à des trucs aussi inutile) et on en apprend un peu plus sur la relation entre Santana et Sebastian et les petites habitudes qu'avaient Sebastian et Kurt dans le passé (mais tout ça sera reprit dans Magnet).

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, que je ne vous ai pas trop déprimé (sachant qu'écrire le Klaine a été très dur pour moi *je suis une auteur maso, sachez le*). Je n'ai que deux OS (avec celui là) de prévu en suite pour LG, mais si vous souhaitez me proposer des prompts ou des choses dans le genre sur l'univers de LG, n'hésitez pas, mais je ne vous garantis pas une publication très rapide. En espérant vous faire patienter un peu en attendant la préquelle :) J'adore écrire sur les relations entre Kurt, Sebastian et Blaine dans cette fic, donc vous pouvez me proposer ce que vous voulez (dans la mesure de la logique de la fic).

Vos reviews sont très importantes pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser une, même si c'est pour me dire que je dois aller brûler en enfer pour avoir écris un truc pareil (enfin... restez gentil s'il vous plait).

J'espère pouvoir vous revoir prochainement.

Mizu.


End file.
